DESCRIPTION (Adapted from the application) The P/F program provides support for high quality research projects in the field of gastroenterology that are relevant to the overall CURE research program and usually to young investigators with academic positions but without previous NIH or equivalent research support. It also supports established investigators with other research support who have not been involved in GI research and want to enter this field and on rare occasions, to established investigators with other support for GI research and who want to pursue a new research direction in the field of gastroenterology that represents a significant departure from their funded research.